


Rainy Days And Sundays

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is extremely happy in his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days And Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Rainy Days And Sundays  
> Pairing: Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Tony is extremely happy in his relationship.  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic where the prompt was NCIS, Gibbs/Tony, watching movies on a rainy afternoon  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for Star Trek XI  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of their creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tony stands by the window watching the rain until Gibbs comes up behind him and kisses his neck.

"You're awfully quiet, Tony."

He turns and kisses Gibbs quickly. "I'm fine. Just thinking about my mom. The rain brings back good memories for me. I used to love sitting inside on rainy days having soup with her and watching old movies. She loved On The Town and Singin' In The Rain."

"Well today's movie is a lot more recent but I can heat up a can of soup just fine."

"Maybe later."

They both cross the room to sit on the couch and Tony leans into Gibbs as the copyright warning takes ages to disappear. Tony's watched Star Trek already but still cries at George Kirk's death. He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and smiles when Gibbs strokes the back of his neck with his thumb. Gibbs isn't as well versed in Star Trek as Tony so he pauses a couple of times to tell Gibbs about the differences from the original.

"It's really okay, Tony. Just let it play."

Gibbs seems to enjoy it which Tony likes. Of course he can watch stuff alone but it's nice when Gibbs sits with him. Right around the point where Kirk is meeting alternate Spock, Tony pauses the DVD for a bathroom break. When he returns Gibbs is in the kitchen making popcorn. Gibbs smiles at him and Tony gets sodas from the refrigerator. He presses Gibbs against the counter as the microwave does its thing and kisses him once more. Gibbs wraps his arms around him and presses several quick kisses to Tony's lips.

"Love you, Tony."

"Me too, Gibbs. I know you like working on your boat so thanks for this."

The microwave beeps when it finishes and Tony steps away. Gibbs takes his hand though and puts his other hand on Tony's face.

"You are more important than my boat. I might need reminding occasionally that neglecting my partner isn't wise. I should want to spend time with you, no scratch that, I do want to spend time with you and you never have to thank me for it. However old habits die hard so give me a gentle reminder if I'm in the basement too much."

They return to the film and Tony puts the bowl of popcorn on his lap. He can't put his arm around Gibbs while he's eating but their hands touch often and as soon as the bowl is empty they set their drinks down on the table and Gibbs moves closer to him. Gibbs sighs softly when Tony puts his arm around him and Tony can't hold back a smile. After Star Trek finishes Gibbs surprises him by asking if he wants to watch something else. Tony shrugs and Gibbs gets off the couch to look at the small stack of Tony's DVDs that have accumulated in his home.

"Die Hard, maybe or Ghostbusters."

"Ghostbusters please, Gibbs. It's cheesy but a classic. Bill Murray is great in it."

Tony takes a sip from his drink while Gibbs switches out the DVDs. He lies on the couch and Gibbs lies in front of him. Tony leans on his elbow and props up a cushion on the arm of the couch so he can see over Gibbs. Even though he's seen Ghostbusters loads of times he still enjoys it. Gibbs pushes back against him and Tony wraps his arm around him. He always knew his boss was tactile but never figured him to be much of a cuddler. That was a pleasant surprise when they got together.

When the credits roll Gibbs turns to face him and kisses him. Tony responds enthusiastically. He pulls Gibbs against him, loving the way Gibbs can go from tender to kisses to possessive ones so quickly. Gibbs grabs his ass and closes any remaining distance between them, pushing his tongue into Tony's mouth as he does so. Day turns to evening as they make out on the couch and when they do come up for air Gibbs makes good on his promise of soup. As Tony blows cool air on the first spoonful he thinks of his mother's smile. He looks at Gibbs and feels utterly content. He hopes his mom can see how happy he is.


End file.
